


Extremely Stupid

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Fluffball of Raging Justice, Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy really wants to meet Matt, and won't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely Stupid

Lucy was being stupid. Extremely stupid. She'd been paying attention to the news more lately since the Devil of Hell's Kitchen had appeared. She knew who he was, she knew because despite how bad the film had been, Lucy had watched _Daredevil_. All she could do was try and tracks his ass down.

Once she got a feel of his aura, since her Stars were making her work for it this time, she was on him like a bloodhound. Lucy ditched Luna at their favorite club on a Friday and went high-tailing into Hell's Kitchen. She changed in a secluded alley and went tearing over rooftops, tracing the aura as far as she could each night.

The lines cris-crossed too much and she always ended up running until daybreak. Luna never asked, though her worry was clear. Sometimes, Peter would come by in civilian form, or Steve would, and they'd check on her wellbeing. But she couldn't tell them, saying it was something personal. Not familial personal, but personal on a level she couldn't explain.

Lucy decided to follow Matt in the daytime. She found him in a bar– Josie's Bar– and he seemed to have been waiting. She slid into the seat next to him, ordering a beer. Josie frowned at her, glancing at the clock, and Lucy replied, "It's five o'clock somewhere. And I've got a taxi on speed dial." The parrot made a squawk at her, and Lucy smiled at the bird, making it ruffle its feathers and look away.

Before saying anything, Lucy took a long sip of her beer.

"Why have you been following me?" Matt asked, hands laced above the table. Lucy had a hard time keeping her heart rate steady, the pain and rage and twisted good stealing her breath away. "It's been two months now."

"I want to help you," Lucy replied. "You've just put Fisk in jail, and you're in constant pain. I don't plan to do anything but heal your wounds. After that, I'll leave and only show up when you've been injured, or I can leave and never come back. But I am going to help you before I do."

Matt's mouth twitched down. She could tell he was thinking, fast, trying to figure her out, trying to get a read on her. Lucy continued to drink her beer, paying Josie when she'd finished. Promptly, Lucy stood up, heading for the door. At the door, she stopped, hand hovering over the handle. She turned to look at Matt, silently asking if he'd follow.

A few moments, the longest Lucy had ever felt since arriving in this Universe, passed before Matt stood. He wrapped his hand tightly around his cane, walking to her side. She held the door for him, wrapping her coat tight. The crisp winter wind was biting, it the same kind of cold on the Moon but it was best to keep up appearances.

"You're not actually cold." Matt mumbled, taking her offered arm. "You'd shiver, and I feel the heat coming off you, smell the slight sweat."

Lucy grimaced, "Pleasant to know you can smell me. You smell anything else? Or is my sweat that bad."

Despite himself, Matt smiled. His tensed shoulders didn't ease, but he did release her arm from the threatening grip. "I smell mint and honey, flowers, chocolate, ink, coffee…" He frowned. "You smell like a normal person. But when you're following me, it changes. The mint and honey is there, as is the ink, but you smell like steel and metals I can't define. You reek of steel and undefined metal and a hint of blood."

"That metal you smell is Moon silver and Moon ore." She told him, and his grip tightened at her next words. "I'm not exactly human. I just seem that way, Matthew."

"Then what are you," his voice hissed, "if not a superhuman?"

"For lack of more scientific terms, I'm a magical alien from the Moon." Lucy shrugged slightly. Her hands warmed, glow bright. It spread under his clothes and down into his skin. Matt stopped walking, feeling the change. He wrenched away and Lucy stepped back, hands up in a placating gesture. "I can heal people and feel their emotions, or aura as I call it."

Matt stood, distrust clear by the turn of his lips and the tilt of his brows. "Why do you want to help me so bad?"

"Because I care about good people, and you are good, Matthew Murdock, even if you don't think so." Matt reached out, touching his side where the wound was half healed. "And I want to help you heal."

"What did you do? What was that heat?"

"Don't be stupid, it doesn't suit you." She walked closer, laying her hands on his shoulder and side. "It's my magic, fixing the damage done."

She released the power, letting it sink in and envelop his ruined skin. The flesh knit itself together, turning pink and delicate before toughening into firm, fully developed skin. Lucy hadn't expected the extent of his wounds to be so bad, from old broken bones not set right years ago to what Nobu had done to him. Lucy ended up collapsing, falling against him and blacking out, not having healed someone on such a level in years.

When she came to, Lucy was resting on a bed she didn't know, in a home she didn't recognize. Voices, softly spoken so no one could distinguish, came from beyond the room. Slowly, head pounding from her headache, her half of the Silver Crystal pulsing just below the surface. In her ears the Stars begged her to lay back and return to sleep.

 _No, I've come too far But, Lady Phoibe–!_ Think of your health! **Think of what it could do to you!** _Think of his health. I am not selfish._

She got up, stumbling into the living room. Matt was there, and the man with him– _Foggy Nelson_ , her memory whispered– stared at her. Matt's hands clenched into his pants leg.

"What you did was stupid." Matt said after her panting had lessened. "You can't even breath."

"I've had worse." She lied, heading for the couch. She collapsed next to Matt. "I just need to rest, drink a lot of water and something with a lot of calories to get back my strength. I can call my best friend, and you can drop me off with her at a corner."

Foggy frowned. "That's even more stupid. Stay right here, uhm…"

Lucy smiled at him, kind. "You can call me Lucy. When you see me at night, my name is Phoibe."

"Oh, you're a vigilante like Matt." He muttered, walking away. "Just great. Another one to keep from doing stupid things."

"Hm," Lucy rolled her head over, staring at Matt. "He's a good friend. I'm glad you have him. Everyone needs a friend and confidant through these things."

"Things?" Matt's voice was sharp, as if he'd been yelling.

The sink was running, a glass being filled with water. Then the searching of cabinets.

"Yeah." Her smile turned soft. "The beginning of a new you. I've always had my sister and when I had to leave her behind I had my best friend with me. It's a hard adjustment, letting out the you always locked up, hidden away. It's worth it though, because you come out stronger, better than before."

He didn't reply. Foggy chose that moment to come in, a big glass in one hand, a jar of peanut butter with a spoon stuck in it in the other. He set the glass on the table, and Lucy nearly snatched the peanut butter from him. "Holy cow. How'd you even know peanuts are a calorie mother load?"

He shrugged. "I read the label. I can do math."

Lucy grinned at him, sticking a big spoonful in her mouth, ignoring Hecate's tsk at how undignified the act was, some of the food hanging from the corner of her mouth. "Thank you so much, Foggy. I think I'm going to beg Usagi to make you two lawyers of the Moon Court or something."

"Moon Court?" Foggy's voice rose. "And how do you know my name?"

"Why?" Lucy looked to Matt, waiting to explain all of herself to them. Matt elaborated when she didn't talk. "Why do this for me, or us?"

For a moment, Lucy contemplated why she did this. But she had no reason. So she swallowed the peanut butter and sipped the water. "I don't know. I know I wanted to help, and that I care about people. And you guys deserve it with the hell you go through. And I know you like to help and care about people too. You just tend to show it more violently."

"That's an understatement." Foggy murmured, and Lucy laughed. "What?"

"Foggy, I don't know if you've ever heard this saying before, but _This world was made for monsters_." She smiled down at her peanut butter in a self-deprecating manner. "You're friends with one, which is why you've survived so long."

Foggy frowned at her, Matt as well. Her Stars chastised her for saying those words, but she didn't care. Her phone began to ring and the Lunarian reached into her pocket, pulling it out. The caller ID showed the Saturn symbol and she winced. "Seems Luna called Firefly. Gimme a second, guys."

She set aside the peanut butter, rising shakily and heading into the bedroom where she answered the call.

" _Mama, are you okay?_ " Hotaru's voice filtered over, Lunarian crisp. " _Luna said you'd disappeared!_ "

"It's okay, Firefly." Lucy chuckled quietly. "I was just helping a few friends. No need to panic."

" _But, Mama…_ "

"Firefly, no, this is my concern." Lucy's voice took on a edge, leaving no room for the teen to argue. "When you graduate high school, then you can talk with me about this."

Hotaru huffed, grumbling, " _Be safe, Mama. And call Luna and let her know you're safe. _"__

__" I will, I promise." Lucy made a kiss sound, calling, "Love you, be safe and learn lots!"_ _

__With a soft chuckle, Hotaru hung up on her mother and Lucy returned, sitting on the couch again. She texted Luna as she spoke, assuring the witch she was fine. "Before you ask, Firefly is my daughter's nickname. She was calling to check on me."_ _

__Foggy choked as Matt's brow furrowed. "That was your kid? She sounded like a teen! And I didn't even understand what you were saying. What language were you even speaking?"_ _

__"I'm her surrogate mother. Her real mother… well, when I adopted her, her mother hadn't been the best at being such." Lucy sighed, "And that language is the native tongue of my people, Lunarian."_ _

__"That's what you call people from the Moon?" Matt murmured. "And is your daughter Lunarian?"_ _

__"No. She is Saturnian." Lucy replied, scooping up more peanut butter and swallowing it with a throaty hum. "My sister is the only other Lunarian, and one day we'll go back and rule the Moon and protect the Solar System properly."_ _

__"Rule the moon?" Foggy dropped into the armchair, staring at Lucy. "Are you a princess or something?"_ _

__There was peanut butter in her teeth when she grinned at him. "Yes. And I am my sister's advisor. Now, enough about me," she gulped down the water, pulling her legs up onto the couch, letting her restraint on her glow fall the barest so she could focus on more important matters. Matt shifted uncomfortably, and Foggy stared at the white glow haloing her entire body. "Tell me about yourselves. I've been trying to find you for months."_ _


End file.
